In drilling wells for oil and gas exploration, understanding the structure and properties of the associated geological formation provides information to aid such exploration. It is important to monitor the physical conditions inside the wellbore of an oil well, in order to ensure proper operation of the well. Dynamic wellbore conditions to be monitored during production can include, but are not limited to, pressure, temperature, and strain. Fiber optic sensors are attractive sensors for harsh environment applications due to their distinguished characteristics including good high-temperature capability, corrosion resistance, and electromagnetic insensitivity. There is ongoing effort to develop systems and methods that can allow for more flexibility without significant loss of precision in systems and techniques to measure parameters downhole at a drilling site.